Lucy Misses the Mertzes
Previous episode: Lucy Hates to Leave Next episode: Lucy Gets Chummy with the Neighbors http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ThresholdCarry.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FruitBasket.jpg Plot The Ricardos are feeling unsettled in their new home. It's so big and so quiet, and they're scared by all the outdoor noises the city doesn't provide. This along with the long distance makes Lucy miss the Mertzes terribly. The Ricardos set out to go visit the Mertzes only one day after they moved to Connecticut, but what they don't know is that the Mertzes are on their way to surprise the Ricardos. Both couples are at the train station at the same time, but they don't spot one another. Lucy and Ricky call the Mertzes', but they, of course, aren't home, so they go back home to bed. When Ethel and Fred use their spare key to get in the Ricardos' new home, they hear the Ricardos making noise upstairs. And the Ricardos hear the Mertzes making noise downstairs. Each couple thinks the other is a burglar! Trivia *Ethel mentions that she had to wait so long to use the train station pay phone because some teenage girl kept droning on to her friend about "That Elvis What's-his-name". *Ricky carries Lucy over the new house's threshold. Little Ricky carries Fred the dog over the threshold. *When the Ricardos arrive at their new house, they find that the Mertzes sent a $10 fruit basket, which was a very pricey gesture for Fred. *Author Geoffrey Mark Fidelman noticed that, although Fred took a bite out of an apple from the fruit basket, the close-up shot showed an ORANGE with a bite taken out of it. But maybe Fred ate the orange when the camera wasn't on him. As for the fruit Ethel eats, she takes a banana from the basket. *The card on the fruit basket the Mertzes sent said, "Lots of happiness in your new home. From your dear friends, Fred and Ethel." The basket didn't just have fruit in it. There was also a jar of jam and some book included. *In order for the Ricardos to visit the Mertzes in New York, Little Ricky and Fred the dog go spend the night at the Munsons' house. Mr. Munson says that Little Ricky and Billy will have fun together, so the Munsons must have a son named Billy. Who knew! *Even gruff Fred shed a tear when the Ricardos left for Connecticut! *Lucy gave the Mertzes a key to her new Connecticut home, and Ethel gave the Ricardos a key to her New York aparrtment. *The Mertzes think the Ricardos aren't home because of the station wagon not being in the garage. What happened was that the Ricardos couldn't drive the station wagon home from the train station because they found it had a flat tire. Quotes *Fred: Station wagon, huh? Pretty snappy! Ricky: Yeah, I'm gonna be a regular country square. Lucy: Honey, it's "country squire." Ricky: Well, whatever it is. YOu know, we're gonna be real suburban-eet-ees! Ethel: "Suburban-eet-ees"? Lucy: He means "suburbanites." Ethel: Oh! Lucy: I just hope we can cross the border into Connecticut without a passport! *Fred: Ricky, ol' man, I sure hate to see you go, not just because you paid your rent on time, but because you've been a wonderful friend. *Lucy: It's so quiet and peaceful this new house. Ricky: Yeah, no noise. Lucy: No dust. Ricky: No traffic. Lucy: No Mertzes... *Ricky: Oh, boy! This basket must have set Fred back $10! Lucy: You know, they must feel just as sad as we do. Ricky: Sad? For Fred to spend $10 on a basket of fruit, he must have been hysterical! *Ricky: This is the first time in 15 years that I haven't had to call Fred and ask him for more heat. *Lucy: (unable to fall asleep) I never heard so much quiet! *Lucy: If you ask me, it's a little too quiet. Ricky: I know what you mean. Lucy: I wish a taxi would go by or something. Ricky: Or a fire engine. Lucy: Or one of those lovely rattling garbage trucks. *Lucy: This quiet is so loud I can't sleep! *Lucy: Maybe I could sleep better if you took up snoring. Ricky: How can I take up snoring if I can't fall asleep? *Fred: (to Ethel) You don't have the monopoly on missin' people, you know! *Lucy: What'll we do all alone in the country? Ricky: I don't know. Lucy: I got an idea. Ricky: What? Lucy; Let's go to the city! *Lucy: I'm dyin' to see Mertzes. I wonder if they changed. Ricky: Changed? We only left them a day-and-a-half ago! *Ethel: Well, I suppose we could just sit and talk. Fred: Okay. Who will we talk to? Ethel: To each other! Fred: Oh, come now, Ethel! *Fred: (on not wanting to take taxi to Ricardos' house) I spent $2 on taxi fare to Grand Central, $6.16 on train tickets- isn't that surprise enough? *Ethel: I couldn't use the phone. Some teenager was talkin' to her girlfriend about that Elvis what's-his-name. *Lucy: (not knowing Mertzes are at train station) From the back, that man looks just like Fred Mertz. Ricky: You're lonesome-er than I thought! *Train station worker: The cab just left. Fred: Good! *Ethel: Walk way back there the train station? Over my dead body! Fred: Don't tempt me, Ethel! *Fred (convincing Ethel to walk to the Ricardo's home, while it is cold outside) Cold air is very healthy. Ethel: Since when? Fred: Since now! *Fred: (picks up apple from fruit basket) Well, we might as well get some return on our investment. *Fred: When you spend $16 for shoes, they're not supposed to hurt! Ethel: You don't buy $16 shoes for comfort. You buy 'em for looks! Fred: Then you ought to walk on your hands, so people can see your feet! *Lucy: (suspects there's a burglar downstairs) Would the wind blow the lights on?! *Ricky: I just forgot to turn out the lights, that's all. Lucy: (sees fruit peelings on table) Did you forget to turn out the fruit? *Lucy: well, you were lookin' for burglar! Ricky: Yeah, but I didn't want to find him! *Fred: (forcing Ethel to walk back to Ricardos' house) I paid $16 for those shoes, and we're not leavin' 'em here!﻿